kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Kick-Kendall Relationship
The Kick-Kendall Relationship (a.k.a Kindall) is the most popular relationship in the show. It is between Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins. Episodes with relationship signals Snowpocalypse! *When Kendall is about to be devoured by the students on the bus, Kick arrives just in time to save her. Box Office Blitz *Kick kisses Kendall on the lips in order to hide from Pantsy. *Kendall seems flattered by Kick's kiss at first. Exposed! *Kick praises Kendall's top. *After Kick finds his helmet, Kendall appears really happy and says, "Clarence, look! I'm wearing your favorite top!" Rank of Awesome *Kick doesn't notice, but Kendall actually helps him with the video and rank. Dancing With The Enemy *When they finally get the idea of the "awesome and elegant styles", they are shown holding each other's hand. *They have a cute fight over the TV remote. *During the dance routine, Kick seems actually happy and smiled when catching Kendall. *When ending their dance, both romantically look at one-another and compliment each other - with Kick saying, "You are so elegant" and Kendall saying, "And you are so awesome." And they almost kiss until a random female person yells "Kiss her!" Tattler's Tale *Kendall was one of the kids who dresses up as Kick in order to drive Mrs. Chicarelli crazy and stop her tattling. (Although she has no speaking lines in this episode.) Dog Gone *Kick mentions Kendall to take care of Oskar, even though he claims not to like her. Frame Story *Kick looks really shocked upon seeing Kendall with Ronaldo. Clothes Call *Kendall says that the suit Kick's holding will look cute on him. Stand and Delivery *Kick makes a homemade statue of Kendall, though this is part of his plan. *When Kick asks Kendall what she was doing at Ronaldo's house he looks up and down as if he was checking her out. Faceplant! *Kendall wants Ronaldo to be more awesome and noticeably she is shown looking at Kick. Hand in Hand *Kendall recognizes Kick's "daredevil face". *Kendall now realizes that Kick does "amazing things". *Kick and Kendall compliment and flirt with each other once they reached the top of Ronaldo's lab. *Despite hating each other, they work together very well to get unstuck. *Kick and Kendall blush once they got unstuck. *Kendall is shown as being concerned for Kick's safety. *Kick and Kendall share ANOTHER kiss (albeit hidden from view). *After Kick and Kendall kissed to hide from Ronaldo, both seemed to enjoy it somewhat and almost forgot to mention that they hated it. (Kendall actually sneaks a peek at Kick right after they look away from each other.) Pool Daze *Kendall says, "Well, I guess Clarence isn't that bad." and Kick ruins the moment by shooting a whole bunch of water in her mouth. *Throughout the episode, she is seen staring at him and they even tend to stand stood close to one another. *Even Kendall cheers when Kick says, "Now who's with me?" *Kick gives all the kids a Cheetah Chug popsicle, even Kendall. Detained *Kendall only calls Kick by his nickname - not by Clarence, as she usually does. *When Kick is caught by Mrs. Chicarelli, Kendall tightly hugs him which Kick returns. She then sadly yells his name as he is dragged away. Later it is revealed that the hug was part of their plan. *This episode's ending officializes Kendall's suspected crush on Kick as it is shown that she had written "I ❤ K.B." on a locker with her sparkly pink pen. Kick or Treat *Kendall assigns Kick a seat in the front row (even if it is a bucket). *Kendall wishs them a happy Halloween, then says that she is Kick's next door neighbour as if she wants him to notice her. *Judging by the fact Kendall assigns Kick a seat she probably hoped he'd come to her party. *Kick (and Gunther) visit Kendall's house first. Power Play *In Kick's fantasy, Kendall actually hugs him and they kiss. *Kick has three fantasies of him and Kendall kissing (or almost kissing) *Kendall seems to look happy in each of his fantasies. *Kendall takes out a peg so that a sand bag would fall on Ronaldo's head *When Kick takes Ronaldo's place Kendall says to herself "And now for that kiss!". *Kendall looks disappointed when Kick hurts himself just before the kiss. Poll Position *Both Kendall and Jackie make campaign promises about Kick. *Kendall admits the carving of Jackie that Kick made was impressive. *She looks sad and jealous when Kick helped Jackie. *Kendall smiles when Kick said he'd help her. *Kendall tells Jackie she's "sorry you couldn't sew your face to Kick's". It is possible that she somewhat wishes to be close to Kick as well, and isn't simply saying it to be nice. *At the end, Kendall warns Jackie not to run next year, possibly due to Kick always helping Jackie. Bee Awesome *Kick participates in the spelling Bee in place of Kendall (possibly feeling sorry for her) Rocked *In Kick's dream Kendall was dressed up and looked really pretty; maybe this is how he sees her Love Slideshow IKNEWIT.jpg|Mhmm... Sweet. Kick.png|The lord (Kick). KendallPerkins.PNG|The lady (Kendall). Kxk2.png|Woah!! Kxk.png|Dancing... Romance.png|Hand in hand... kxk3.png|THE SURPRISE KISS!! Evidence.png|Ok, Kendall. Your crush on Kick is now official. Kick and Kendall hug.jpg|As Romeo and Juliet. Kendall Kissing Kick.jpg|Kendall almost kissing Kick Without Complain Kendall as Juliet.jpg|Kendall Ready to kiss Kick Kendall one who make Ronaldo Corpse.jpg|Kendall makes Ronaldo passed out with sandbag Category:other Category:Relationships Category:Love Relationship Category:Friendship Relationship Category:Rivally Relationship